Yoshiki Kishinuma (AMISOGUMI)/Story
Story CORPSE-PARTY if Yoshiki is seen walking down the hallway of the school. He hears a sound inside of his class. He goes inside and checks out the locker, finding Akari Minamino, his student, inside. She tells him that a female student and her friends did this to her. Yoshiki says that he will talk to them later and starts to leave, but Akari stops him by asking why is he always so sad. Yoshiki tells her the story about his past and before they can react, a bright flash takes them away Yoshiki wakes up inside the haunted schoolhouse and looks around, only to realize he went back to the place his friends died. He wakes Akari up and explain the situation. She gets scared but isn't mad at Yoshiki. They both start walking abound to find a way out. Along the way they meet a blue spirit who tells them that the school changed since Yoshiki was here the last time. They find their way into the second floor's classroom and examine the corpse, Akari gets scared at the sight of it, but Yoshiki isn't fazed and he finds the classroom 2-3 key. After going around, they find Classroom 2-3 and use the key on it. Inside the classroom, they pick up a loose board and exit. Going back into the first floor, they find an opened classroom where they use the loose board to get across. Once inside, they find a desk with scuff marks on it, so they push it into the gap, letting them cross over. On the other side, they find a corpse and find a science lab key. They find their way inside the Science Lab and find the corpse of Ayumi. Upon seeing it, Yoshiki is reminded of the time when he left Ayumi and ran away, letting her be killed by the anatomical model. He gets scared and Akari notices the anatomical model behind him. They both flee outside the classroom, but before Akari could get out, the door closes and traps her inside the Science Lab. Yoshiki tries to open the door, but fails. He runs to the Principal's Office and takes the sword from a Gogatsu Ningyo statue. Once he walks outside, he sees the spirit of Satoshi Mochida walking towards the Science Lab. Instead of immediately going after him, he walks inside the classroom Satoshi came from and finds an old charm. Yoshiki runs back towards the Science Lab and sees that Satoshi opened the door. He then runs inside with sword in hand and slices the anatomical model in half. Yoshiki asks a frightened Akari if she is alright and they go back to Ayumi's corpse. As he talks to Akari about how Ayumi died, Ayumi's spirit appears and Yoshiki talks with her. A ghost appears behind them and Ayumi hands them a pair of blessed shoes before disappearing. Yoshiki and Akari both find their way into the girls' lavatory and Akari comments that she needs to use the bathroom. Akari goes into the stall and it begins to fill up with blood. A red spirit appears and talks with Yoshiki and he realizes that the spirit is Naomi Nakashima. She releases Akari and apologizes for trying to kill her. After getting out of the girls' lavatory, they go inside Classroom 2-5 where they find some corpses lying around. Yoshiki notices that one of them was holding a sledgehammer and notes that it was caked in blood. He makes an assumption that the corpse holding the sledgehammer killed his friends and is responsible for the other corpses in the room. He takes the sledgehammer and they leave the classroom. On their way they go inside the second floor's classroom and finds the spirit of Yuka Mochida. Yoshiki talks with her and shows her the old charm that Satoshi lost while trying to save Akari. After that Yuka feels better and they move on. They find a Music Room along with a piano inside. Akari notes that she can play it, but only if there are a musical score for her to play from. They both go inside the Principal's Office and find them inside a bookshelf. Back in the Music Room, Akari plays the tune on the piano. They both find Satoshi's spirit in the end of the Music Room, who notes that the song Akari played reminded him of Yuka. Yoshiki and Satoshi talk about how Yoshiki is the only one who can save them all by defeating Sayako Kasui, the new host of the abandoned schoolhouse, and gives them a rope. Yoshiki hands back the charm to Satoshi, saying that Yuka is waiting for him. In the hallway, they find an U-shaped steel section next to a hole and they fix it with the sledgehammer they found earlier. Then they attach the rope given by Satoshi and go down into the previously closed down part of the school. In the hallway, they hear a voice telling them to not come here, but they ignore it and proceed to meet Sayako. She appears and slams Yoshiki into a wall, knocking him out. Yoshiki is seen in the flashback as a teen. He is depressed about the death of his friends and gets hit on the head by Sayako. They both talk and Sayako eventually gets him to join the kendo club. After some time an angry spirit of Ayumi comes to the world of the living to bring Yoshiki with her, but Sayako defends him and dies instead. Yoshiki then wakes up, and he and Akari both proceed to fight Sayako. They reach the gymnasium and meet Sayako. Yoshiki talks with her and she gives them the classroom 2-9 key, before turning evil once again. Yoshiki shouts for Akari to run away, and she listens. Yoshiki starts fighting Sayako by using the gogatsu ningyo sword, which turns into the demon slaying blade, and his deceased friends use their powers to help him. After he defeats Sayako, he gets surrounded by evil spirits, telling him to become one of them, but instead of dying to them he stabs himself with the sword. Before he dies, he sees his friends standing before him. He smiles and dies. Yoshiki later appears after Akari manages to escape. A fake Ayumi is trying to trick Akari into looking back at her, but Yoshiki's spirit stops her and lets her proceed into the world of the living. CORPSE-PARTY -Cross Fear-'' Yoshiki appears in the same flashback as he did in ''CORPSE-PARTY if, with no difference in dialogues. In Ending A, there is a small scene where Yoshiki stands before Kisaragi Academy and the principal of the school talks to him saying that he is glad to see him working here. Category:Story Category:CORPSE-PARTY if Category:CORPSE-PARTY if PAST END Category:CORPSE-PARTY -Cross Fear-